Tobi Yuma
Tobi Yuma (トビー ヤマ, Tobii Yama) 'is the Chairman of the Magic Council, and as such he possesses a high degree of skill among the mages, who rank beneath him in comparison. His position grants him advisory over the other Council members as well as full commandment over the Rune Knights. Although none would dare question his leadership style, his rather composed demeanor is both comforting and intimidating when it comes time to rule on a matter, as his decision is absolute. Little is known about this man's personal life, aside from the fact that he is the older brother of Hoku Yuma. But despite his secrecy, he has earned a great deal of respect from mages and Council members alike for his strength and character. Appearance Tobi is a tall, middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and dark green eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He wears shaded glass resting on his nose just inches under his eyes. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green undershirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. He is always seen with a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. Personality Tobi is always calm and relaxed, he doesn't usually get phased by anything that happens and approaches a problem with a calm and clear head. He mostly behaves as gentleman and sometimes speak like a fancy person. He is always up to something for he seems to spend more time away from Council meetings to deal with other matters, to which no one seems to know allowing Rosaline to take over. With all his secrets and refusing tell anyone about it, Tobi is very mysterious, not even his own brother Hoku Yuma knows whats going on. Tobi is considered the wisest and powerful wizard in the Council making the members respect him as their Chairman despite all his secrets and mysteries. As chairman of the Magic Council Tobi has final decision on the discussions the meetings and commands the other Council members as well as the entire Magic Council community. Tobi doesn't normally go to most of the Council meetings but when he does its usually for something important. Other times he works in his office in private, however no one knows exactly what he does and no one is allowed inside. Tobi prefers to do things alone except for his assistant Rosaline who stays by his side no matter what, if a fight were to ever occur he would send her to settle it while remains where he is for he trusts that she can settle it on her own. Tobi has a strong addiction for coffee as well as the mug he always drinks with, for he never goes anywhere without his favorite cup of coffee. He carries it around even in serious situations and drinks from it when ever he gets the chance. If he were to spill his coffee or if he ever dropped it and shattered Tobi would lose his cool and sulk in a corner to cry, but eventually get over it and ask Rosaline to get him a new cup of coffee. Despite what most of the Council members may think Tobi has a laxing attitude towards the Warrior Angel Guild and their reckless behavior but will punish them for some of their actions, however there are some problems they've caused that he is willing to over look and let it slide even though some of the Council members may not agree. Tobi has lingering concerns towards the Toveri Alliance some of which he refuses to share towards the other council members. He does believe that forming such a powerful alliance would someday encourage the other dark guilds to do the same for a counter measure but no matter the cost Tobi believes the alliance would one day over come any obstacle that comes their way. History Not much is known about Tobi's history except that he grew up with his little brother Hoku Yuma until they were both old enough to become a member of the Magic Council and Tobi worked hard on his job until he became the Chairman of the Counil Magic & Abilities [[Thought Projection|'Thought Projection]]:''' Although Tobi has not revealed his true power he is capable of creating a Thought Projection of himself which he uses to attend trials of Mages in the court room without even being there in person. This magic is well known by the other Council members. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As the most powerful member of the Magic Council Tobi has shown to possess frightening magic power, although Tobi has not revealed his true power, he is capable of releasing a large amount to stop Hino Sontara in his tracks as if he was hit by an invisible wall. '''Keen Intellect: As Chairman Tobi has full knowledge the magical world and the people living in it. He has read, memorized and mastered every law that has been created and has done research on almost every magic that has ever been developed. He knows full well of when to respond to certain kinds of situations and how to react to them. Tobi is also brilliant with battle strategies and tactics that makes him respected as a Chairman. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345)